


Better Than a Dream

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [24]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Doggy Style, F/M, Fast Forward Slow Burn, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Marking, Pre-RDR2, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: It's 1895. You've been with the Van der Linde gang for 12 years, about the same time as John. Arthur has been your most trusted friend all this time, and you've watched him pursue other women while suppressing your own feelings, complicated by his alpha scent and your omega heats. Will you ever confess to Arthur that your love is true and comes from the heart?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268522
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194





	Better Than a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my dear @jezzeee, you gave me so much backstory and answered all my questions, thanks for your cooperation!

You didn't dream often. When you did, it was always of the past. 

Tonight, the dream started the same. Your pa, lying on the ground, blood everywhere. You, fleeing town after running home and grabbing what you could, knowing that your pa's killers wouldn't show you any mercy. 

Months of working as a hired gun, another body, another dollar. Too many close calls to count. You should've been dead. 

Then you ran into Hosea, who saw your skills, and offered you a home. 

Dutch van der Linde was a charismatic man, leading a small gang in the pursuit of freedom and riches. At first it was just Hosea, Dutch, Arthur, and John, another new kid. Soon after, Susan & Tilly joined. People came, left, died, or were killed, but the core group became your new family. 

You were a frustrated and scared fifteen year old trying to survive in a brutal world. After getting to know everyone, you relaxed, and began to trust.

But when you presented as an omega two years after joining the gang, you panicked; would everyone treat you differently? Would you be kicked out for being a liability, a weakness? 

You need not have worried. The moment you went into your first heat, and for every time afterwards, Susan became a tigress, whisking you away to a cabin or safe house somewhere and taking care of you until it was over, making sure no alpha would dare to come near you. She comforted you, told you that no one would drive you away, that you were  _ family _ . 

When she and you returned to camp after three days, everyone still treated you the same; that was the true sign of a good family. Sure, they kept an eye on you to make sure you were never alone when your heat approached, but for the most part, they trusted you to take care of yourself. You had proven yourself time and time again to be capable, resourceful, and resilient. 

Over the years, the core group became the most important people in your life; you’d do anything for the gang.

But it was Arthur who earned your trust the most. Capable, calm, and reliable, he was your first choice if you needed a partner on a job. 

He was twenty when you first met him. At first he kept you at arm's length, treating you like the obnoxious kid sister he never wanted while he ran off courting Mary. As that relationship fell apart, he found himself coming to talk to you about his thoughts, his troubles. You always listened and gave him perspective without judgement, and he grew to appreciate your straightforward analysis. 

You noticed he always fled when your heats came, as if he couldn’t stand the sight of you when you were weak and needy. As the years passed and you grew older, you downplayed any injury, any emotional weakness, trying to be stronger, strong enough to be accepted by Arthur. As your trust in him became love, you realized that he’d never love you back, not the way you wanted him to. He loved you, sure, but it was clearly as family.

You watched as Mary broke his heart. You watched as he met Eliza, had Isaac, and had his heart torn out when he lost them both. 

Nowadays, there was a wall around him; he still cared, but he didn’t show it as much as he used to. Behind a sardonic smile and biting remarks, Arthur was growing bitter, even though he was still playful at times, if you could cheer him up enough.

Usually the last thing you saw in your dreams was Arthur walking away from you, and as you ran to chase him, you'd wake up, your blankets tangled around your legs. 

But not this time. This time, when you called out his name, he turned to you. His smile lit up his face, and he held his arms out to you, saying your name softly, like a lover's caress. You leapt into his arms… 

And promptly rolled off your bed. 

You sat up, shook the cobwebs out of your mind, and slowly got up. 

"You alright in there?" Arthur's muffled voice floated through the door. 

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure."

Arthur opened the adjoining door between your rooms at the hotel, only to immediately turn his back on you. 

"Jesus, warn me if yer just in your sleepin' clothes."

You shrugged. "You've seen me in this growing up, what difference does it make now?" 

Arthur waved his hand dismissively at you. "Yer all…" He gestured wildly. "Jus’ put yerself back together, then we'll talk."

He scurried back through the connecting door and shut it softly. 

You were a bit stunned at his hasty exit. Back at camp, he didn't give two shits what you had on, he'd wake you up by tossing your satchel at you so you'd get ready faster. 

Finally you glanced down at your cap sleeve nightgown and noticed one of your sleeves had slipped off your shoulder and down your arm, and the gown had hiked up to your thighs, revealing more of your skin than normal. Sighing, you worked on getting up and throwing on your shirt and work pants. You tried to ignore the heat blooming in your cheeks. How much did Arthur see? Did he peek at the swell of your cleavage while it was exposed? Did his gaze linger on your bare legs? 

God, you wanted him to lust after you. Then the pining you felt wouldn't be so one sided. And it wasn't just a physical attraction; that had come later, after you had grown to trust Arthur unconditionally. He had helped you out so many times without saying a word, and you always repaid the favor. You didn't take him for granted, like a lot of other folk in the gang, and you always made sure he knew how much you appreciated him. 

Which is why, for this simple train job, you opted to take Arthur. John offered to come with as back-up, but you knew it was because he wanted a piece of the take.

When you were finally dressed and ready to go, you knocked on the adjoining door.

“C’mon in.”

You let yourself into his room, where he was sitting on the bed, putting his journal away into his satchel.

“You ready?”

“Sure,” you answered, “but I could use some coffee.”

Arthur observed you for a moment. “Same dream?”

You nodded, giving yourself a moment to compose yourself before spitting out a lie. “Yeah, same dream.” You didn’t want to tell him that the ending was different than before.

He raised an eyebrow at you. But after a moment, he let it go. Getting up, he held the door open as you exited the hotel room, leading you outside and back to your horses.

“We’ll make some coffee when we get to the overlook,” Arthur said over his shoulder as he pulled himself up onto his horse.

“Alright,” you said, getting onto your horse and following him out of town.

***

The two of you rode half the day to the top of a cliff that overlooked the tunnel where the train would come from tonight.

“Wondered when the two of you would show up,” came a scratchy voice behind a large boulder.

“Shut up Marston. We’re here, ain’t we?” you shot back.

John laughed. “Full of spit and vinegar, as always. Why’d you hafta bring the old man? We coulda done this on our own.”

You glanced at Arthur before responding. “You know we need him. Hafta make up for your dumb ass.”

Arthur laughed as he walked to John and clapped his shoulder. “You heard the lady. Her job, her rules.”

***

Waiting until nightfall, the three of you made some coffee and shared stories, talking about the old days, when it was only the five of you.

When you heard the train whistle in the far off distance, you got up and stretched.

“Well boys, it’s time we earned our keep.”

The three of you got up on your horses, both of the men turning serious as they followed you to the ambush point. The plan was simple: hop onto the train from a low hanging rock outcropping, rob as many people as possible, and hop off. 

As you reached the ambush location, you scouted out a good spot to wait. Taking a deep breath, you got off your horse and crouched to watch the train approach. Jobs like this were always risky, but the rewards were worth it. 

And with Arthur at your back, you felt like you could take on the world.

***

“This is a robbery! Put yer valuables in the bag, and no one gets hurt.”

A slight shiver went down your spine as Arthur yelled and growled his way through the passenger car. The way he stalked around, using his size to his advantage, did something to your insides like nothing else.

You were almost at the end of the passenger car, when you heard gunshots and voices outside.

“We’re comin’ for you!”

“Time to leave,” you barked as you took the last necklace from a rich lady and stuffed it into your bag. There was no arguing as the three of you booked it to the exit. Looking outside, you whistled for your horse as you took in the three flat bed cars that you’d need to run through to get to the last train car. Taking a deep breath, you started to run towards the end of the train.

Gunshots rang out near your head as you ran across the flat bed cars, splinters from the crates flying everywhere. Quickly rolling down and hiding behind a pile of bags, you looked over to Arthur and John as you pulled out your cattleman.

They had also hunkered down behind piles of cargo and pulled out their guns. Arthur gripped his rifle as he looked at you.

“We hafta move!” Arthur yelled to you over the gunshots.

“I know, I know!” 

Peering over the cargo, you waited for a lull in the gunfire and dashed for the end car. You knew Arthur & John had followed you from the sounds of them running behind you. As the three of you dodged and weaved from cover to cover, you looked back and saw Arthur’s hat get shot off his head.

Without thinking, you turned around. Ignoring Arthur’s shouts of your name, you dove out to grab the hat, rolling through the gun fire to duck behind the nearest crate.

Putting his hat on your head, you took a deep breath. After firing a few cover shots, you quickly weaved back towards the boys, who were firing furiously at the lawmen who were riding next to the train.

You barreled past them, through the last car. Opening the door, you saw your faithful horse, galloping with John & Arthur’s horses. 

As Arthur came up behind you, you silently plopped his hat back on his head. 

"You coulda-"

"You can thank me later," you said, interrupting Arthur as you took a leap off the end of the train, landing near your horse. The men followed suit, the three of you quickly mounting up and galloping away from the tracks towards the forest. 

The sounds of other horses coming up behind you made you feel tired more than scared.

"Split up, meet y'all back at camp," you commanded as you made a hard right turn deeper into the forest. 

***

You were pretty sure you had lost the men who had followed you. Hiding in a thicket near an abandoned campsite, you and your horse were resting for a bit before taking the long way back to camp. After about half an hour, it finally seemed safe, and you slowly rode out of the thicket and cantered north towards more open ground. 

A rope suddenly came out of nowhere and yanked you off your horse. 

"Gaaaah!" you yelped as your butt hit the ground. Instinctively you rolled to your feet, only to be tackled back to the ground by a heavy body. 

"Finally caught you, little bitch," the man panted as he got up and turned you over to tie you up. You felt him lean into your neck and breathe in deep. 

"An omega… Interesting."

You froze. Betas usually couldn't smell you. Which meant… 

The man turned you over into your back and stared down at you, his eyes glowing red. 

"You'd get a much better price at a brothel than at the sheriff's." He grinned, his eyes gleaming with lust. "Maybe I'll try you first, make you keen with my cock deep inside-" 

The man didn't finish his sentence as he dropped dead, a knife embedded in his neck. 

Arthur came out of the shadows, looking furious. 

"What the hell were you doin', lettin' someone catch you?" 

You felt a rush of relief. 

Relief that he came back. 

For you.

Looking at all the blood on Arthur's shirt, your eyes followed a path to the gash on his left arm. You met his eyes, a questioning look on your face. 

"I'm alright," he answered. 

You sighed. "I thought I told you to go back to camp," you said, trying to sound annoyed. 

"Like I ever listen to you," he grumbled, walking closer to you. Almost in slow motion, he reached up and stroked your cheek, his eyes scanning you for any injuries. Then his eyes came back up to yours and for a moment, you hoped for something more. 

Then the moment passed, and his arm came down once more. 

"Best be goin', before more hunters come fer you," he muttered, turning back to get his horse without waiting to see if you'd follow. 

He knew you would. 

You got back on your horse as he got back on his, the two of you riding back to camp in silence.

**'

Arriving in camp well after Marston, he heckled both of you until you pulled out the bag of valuables and counted the small fortune inside. Dutch and Hosea, proud of your efforts, broke out a case of whiskey and gathered the gang to celebrate your victory. 

After a few drinks and singing with everyone, you noticed that Arthur still hadn't dressed his wound. Taking him by the elbow, you pointed at his tent. 

"Let's get that cut taken care of," you ordered as you dragged him up and led him to his tent. 

***

“You’re a damn idiot.”

“Then you’re a fool for following this damn idiot.”

“Never said I wasn’t!”

Arthur childishly stuck his tongue out at you, and you pinched near the graze on his arm.

“Ow, now why would you do that to an injured man?”

“Because you’re clearly not injured enough if you have energy to stick your tongue out at me,” you shot back.

Arthur looked at you, and you looked at him. After a moment, the two of you burst out laughing. The feeling of irritation was gone; now only a sense of camaraderie and trust remained, as it always did at the end of a job.

But tonight there was still a tension between you two, as you slowly finished wrapping the bandage around Arthur’s arm. His skin was hot, his scent strong. You wanted to curl up into his arms and just let him hold you forever.

You resisted taking a deep breath; taking in his scent like that would only make things worse. You had to get out of the tent. 

“Hey.”

You looked up and focused your eyes on Arthur.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his eyes searching yours, worry written on his face.

“I-I’m fine.”

“Yer lyin’.”

“I'm not,” you protested ineffectively. After a look of skepticism from Arthur, you sighed. “How can you tell?”

“By how your eyes dart to the left when yer thinkin’.” He reached up and stroked your lower lip with his thumb. “By how your lips twitch to the right while yer talkin’.” Then Arthur leaned in closer to you, his face unbearably close to yours. “And by how your eyelashes flutter when you finish lyin’ to me.”

You couldn’t stand it any longer. You surged forward and kissed him. He was stock still, his body stiff as a board as you pulled away from him. Looking at his shocked face, you instantly regretted being so bold. In a moment of emotional overload, had you ruined your friendship?

“I’m sorry, I’ll go-” You stammered as you got up to exit the tent.

Arthur’s hand shot out lighting quick. Grabbing your wrist and pulling you back to him, he sat you back down. Leaning in close, he looked at you, his gaze searching you for something. 

“Sweetheart,” Arthur breathed. “Every feelin’ behind that kiss. You mean it?”

“Yeah, I do. Every damn feeling.” 

He suddenly tugged you into his arms and kissed you like his life depended on it. The dam had burst; the longing and yearning that had consumed you both for years was finally being fulfilled. With each kiss, your hearts grew closer and closer, culminating into this one moment, where you and he could become one, forever more, never to part. 

“Arthur, I never… I never thought you’d feel the same for me.”

“I think I have for a long time, just… didn’t want to admit it. I thought you’d think it’d be weird, havin’ me love you like this.”

“We’ve wasted so much time…”

“Let’s make it up, here and now.” He kissed you again, picking you up and laying you on his cot. “We won’t ever be apart, darlin’.”

He kissed you, slowly savoring your sweet surrender as his hands clasped you close to him. Feeling his warmth, his heartbeat, his lips as they trailed down your neck, you felt your body reacting, changing. 

"Arthur," you purred, feeling your slick start to drip from you. 

Eyes flashing red, Arthur cupped your cheek with his big hand, his thumb caressing your temple. "Yer eyes, they're the most beautiful gold," he murmured. 

"I need you," you whispered desperately. 

"You have me." He started to take off your clothes, eagerly kissing the revealed skin as you reached for his buttons, helping him to remove whatever you could get your hands on. For each piece of your clothing that came away, you pulled off a piece of his. 

You were in just your chemise and drawers, and he in his short drawers, when you felt yourself heating up. Your heart pounded, your vision blurred slightly around the edges. 

Arthur sniffed the air, paused for a moment, then his pupils nearly dilated as a deep rumble came from him. He grabbed your drawers and nearly tore them off before grabbing your knees and spreading you open to his hungry look. He looked at you, his eyes glowing an alpha's deep red. 

"Darlin'," he rumbled, "is all that fer me?" 

You nodded. 

He dipped his head down and lapped languidly at your core, sending ribbons of pleasure through your system. His hands reached under your chemise, grabbing at your breasts and squeezing, palming, massaging you. Teasing your nipples with his fingers, he kissed his way up your stomach. 

"Let's get this offa you," he said as he helped you sit up and pulled your chemise over your head. Sitting naked before him, his gaze roamed over your body. 

"Fer the first time, I truly see you," he said, leaning in and kissing you gently, a reverent touch on your lips. He moved to your cheek, then down your neck, where he took in a deep breath, drowning himself in your pheromones. 

Stepping back for a moment, he let his own drawers drop to the ground. Your eyes widened as you saw all of him for a split second before he climbed on top of you, covering you as you lay on his cot, surrounded by his scent. 

Arthur returned to your neck, nipping lightly as he ground his body against yours. His attentions grew heated as he began to suck on your skin near your collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark. 

Your gasps were followed by his quiet laughter. 

"Just a li'l somethin' to remember me by."

You wrapped your arms around him as he grinded against your core with his hard shaft. He kept kissing you, giving you love bites, and burying his face in the crook of your neck as he worked his member between your folds, lubing himself up in your slick. 

After a little while, he sat up. Your eyes followed his hand as he reached down to grasp his cock, a look of need on his face. Slowly, he guided himself into you, meeting your eyes as he started to enter, your body accepting his so willingly. Sliding inside, he held his breath as he felt you gripping him, a warm, soft feeling that he never wanted to end. 

You took shallow breaths, trying to relax your body to take in his girth. He was thick, filling you up and making you feel so damn good. You wrapped your legs around his and reached out to squeeze his butt. Under your hands, his muscles flexed as he pushed the rest of the way inside of you, his pelvis flush with yours. 

"Better than I dreamed," he said, looking at you with a torrent of passion in his eyes. "Like we were made to be together."

Arthur slowly pulled out and pressed his forehead to yours. 

"I'm gonna take you now, alright?" 

"Yes, please Arthur!" 

"That's my girl," he rumbled before he slammed back into you, making you choke back a cry. His thrusts were strong, deep, making sure you were completely filled with each shove of his hips. 

"Mine," he growled as he increased his speed, rutting into you so hard that the cot creaked. He no longer cared if everyone could hear; he wanted to make it known that you were his, and if anyone even thought about touching you, they'd suffer for it. 

You mewled his name, your heat in full bloom, driving you to sheer ecstasy as you lost your sense of self, drowning in Arthur's possession of your body. Scratching his back as he started to give you love marks all over your chest, you moaned at the feel of his lips and teeth on your skin. The sweet balance of pain and pleasure pushed you into a trance, where all you could focus on was where your bodies met, the possessive crush of him against you.

Arthur growled into your neck, a reverberation you could feel through you as his hips began to grind into yours, putting a glorious pressure on your clit. Arching your back, you wantonly rocked your hips in time with his thrusts. Your breath came out in short puffs, your heart beat a million miles a second, and you could feel the heat rushing through your entire being. 

"That's it darlin'," he murmured. "Give me everythin'." 

He covered your mouth with his just as you let out a cry of ecstasy, your eyes squeezing shut as your climax swept through you like a thunderstorm, the beat of your blood in your ears, lightning bolts of pleasure coursing through your veins. 

And all the while, Arthur had not stopped taking you, pistoning in and out as you writhed under him.

As you became limp, he pulled out of you and rolled you over onto your belly. Lifting up your hips, he entered you from behind, filling you up from a different angle. You let out a low moan, biting his pillow to muffle your volume. Arthur reached down to play with your center, rebuilding your desire, one stroke at a time. 

Leaning over you, he kissed the back of your neck. As he made soft hums of approval at your moans and whimpers, he sped up his thrusts. Just as you were reaching yet another peak, you felt his teeth scrape the back of your neck. 

"May I..?"

"Yes, do it," you pleaded. 

Arthur wasted no time sinking his teeth into your neck as he plowed his cock deep into you, his movements erratic. He made low sounds of satisfaction as he spent himself inside of you, the knot at the base of his shaft growing to lock him to you. 

"No place I'd rather be," he mumbled against your hair as he rolled the two of you onto your sides and held you close. “Been dreamin’ of this.”

“For how long?”

“Longer than I care to admit.”

You laughed. “Too long, then.”

He caressed your cheek and smiled wryly. "Didn't realize how much I needed you." 

You smiled back. "At least you figured it out."

Arthur let out a soft chuckle. “Better late than never.”

Nodding, you held his hand and brought it up to your lips. Kissing his fingertips tenderly, you held back your tears of joy. 

“Yes, better late than never.”

**Author's Note:**

> For you, @jezzeee! Tried my hand at A/B/O dynamics, and while it’s a little tame compared to what’s out there, I felt that I needed just enough to accentuate the main story.


End file.
